


The Emergence of a Warrior

by ArSommers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: An analysis of a warrior's armor. A story inspired by my sparring gear. One-shot.





	The Emergence of a Warrior

The warrior stared at herself in the mirror, seeing but having a hard time believing.  
Kira-Sa was not used to wearing armor. Until recently, she had no need. But the battles among the stars had made their way to her sector of the galaxy, and she’d responded to the calling.  
The armor Kira-Sa wore held no sigils of the Rebels, nor the markings of the recently fallen Empire. While she did wield a lightsaber, she fought as neither Jedi or Sith; however, she would fight alongside the Jedi if given the chance, as she had promised herself to the Light long ago. Despite this allegiance, her armor bore the colors of white, grey, and black. Part of this was because it was cheaper to take forged minerals after they’d been melded but before they were dyed; the other reason was because she, like any other human, was capable of both greatness and destruction, and everything that fell in the vast spectrum in between. If one were to go beyond the physical realm, stripping away both armor and flesh, one would find a contrasting light and darkness in not only Kira-Sa, but all life forms throughout the galaxy. Thus, the varied grayscale armor was a reminder of what one was capable of.  
In fact, the only color on Kira-Sa was her orange blade. Emerging from a black hilt with silver prongs, the orange was like that of a fire, bursting through the darkness to guide those towards the Light. A “Shadow-Breaker”, as she referred to the lightsaber.  
Because of a past that sheltered her from the war, Kira-Sa had never trained under a master. This proved to be both a curse and a blessing: compared to her brothers-in-arms, she knew very few dueling techniques, but this lack of knowledge made her moves sporadic, and therefore an unpredictable opponent.  
“A curious trait,” a soldier once commented. “Those who’ve studied the art of the sword can envision a fellow fighter’s next move, but with you there’s only the end goal of blade contacting the target. This can make you a formidable opponent indeed,”  
Kira-Sa hoped this was so. The Empire may have crumbled, but there would always be a need for warriors with a heart of gold.


End file.
